


Haunted Hill Adventure

by TheBlackberryKey



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: A little bit of angst, Aine makes an appearance, Alexander the dog is with us again, And it all goes south, Angst, But with the power from stupidness you survive, Crack, Crack and Angst, Ghosts, Heavens - Freeform, I'm Sorry, It's Halloween, Magic, Monsters, Other, Poor Reader, Quartet Night - Freeform, Reader - Insert, Starish - Freeform, This is once again just pure crack, You all almost die, You are the manager of Quartet Night, like usual, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: It's halloween. You and the boys of Starish, Quartet Night and Heavens, have decided to celebrate the holiday by going trick or treating. The night seems to go smoothly, but nothing ever goes smoothly with this bunch. You soon find yourselves trapped in a real haunted house with no means of escape. How will you get you and the boys out of this situation? Will you be able to make it in time? Or will you be trapped in a place between heaven and earth for the rest of eternity?Could anything just for once work out for you? This is going to be an adventure you will never forget.





	1. The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there  
> This is my third UtaPri reader insert fanfiction, where you once again take on the role as Quartet Night's manager who gets involved in the crazy life of the Shining and Raging entertainment's craziest groups.   
> Again this is based off of a lot of jokes and ideas I have with some of my friends. This fanfiction is unlike the other, written in this year, 2017, and is therefore one of my latest works.   
> This story has a little more emotion and depth to it than the others have had, but I hope ou like it anyway. Once again I use some things from the games, but I hope you can follow it and like it any way. 
> 
> It's a Halloween fanfiction, but I think you can read it even if it's not Halloween. 
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Wattpad.
> 
> Please enjoy~
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (L/N) - Last name  
> (H/C) - Hair color  
> (H/L) - Hair lenght  
> (E/C) - Eye color

Halloween. Another overglorified tradition where people dress up as monsters, and the likes. For one night to haul candy from strangers. How you did not enjoy this holiday. But apparently the majority of the Agency did. Or should you say agencies? That’s right Heavens from Raging entertainment had decided to join you on this festive occasion. It wasn’t really a surprise though. After the recent events of the SSS, and the duet projects all three groups seemed to get along better, and have fun together. So why not? You only wondered how they had managed to get past their strict headmaster Raging, but as long as they didn’t mention him you were sure it would be fine.

It had originally been Natsuki's and Reiji's idea to host a halloween party where you all dress up, and later go trick or treating. Many of the members of Starish, Quartet Night and Heavens had opposed to the idea of trick or treating. But the never ending pleas from the ”children” had proved to be very effective, and you had all given in and agreed to the childish act.

You were now placed in your room getting ready for the party. It was scheduled to start at 17:00 pm, but you had all helped with the decorating and preparing of food for the majority of the day.  
The time was now 16:50, and you were adding the finishing touches to your costume. None of you had shared with each other what you were gonna be, so you hoped that nobody came in the same costumes.

You looked yourself over in your full body mirror and gave an approving sound of your witch costume. You were wearing a short puffy black dress with a corset and short sleeves. There was a lot of tulle on the short dress, but it made it look more creepy. You wore long black boots with a little heel, and over the knee stockings in orange and black. Your hat was pointy, big and black, and you wore a set of necklaces and bracelets to add to the costume. You had refused to wear a fake nose, one thing was getting you to wear this getup, another was to look like a complete idiot. You had done some dark makeup around your eyes, and added a matte lipstick. You were now ready to head downstairs and off to the party, as it knocked on your door.   
You went to open it and saw the only two other girls living in the agency, Tomochika and Haruka. They were some of your best friends, and to be honest, without them this place would be a living hell.  
”Hey (Y/n)-chan! You ready to go?” Tomochika beamed.  
”Yeah I just got ready” you said back looking your two friends over. Tomochika was dressed as a cheerleader, with a short skirt and top in black and gold, stockings in black and pompoms in black and gold too. Her hair was done in pigtails, and she wore small bows to keep them up. Haruka was dressed as a princess. A very cute princess. She wore a long pinkish dress with a lot of glitter and sparkles, and a small tiara on top of her head. They both smiled at you, and grabbed your hands as they led you out of your room, and down the stairs to meet the others.

The sight that met your eyes was priceless. All the boys had arrived in the party area, and they looked fabulous. How you needed a picture of this. You quickly, grabbed your phone from your small bag, and snapped 20 photos, put it back and smiled.   
”Don’t think that I didn’t see that” a voice spoke beside you.   
A little startled you turned to the person who spoke, and locked eyes with, well right of the bat you couldn’t tell who it was because the person was dressed as a ninja. Covered in a black tight, but still loose, in some magical way, suit, that only had a hole for the eyes. But those eyes were unmistakably. It was Kira.   
”Oh hey there Kira, I didn’t see you” you started off sheepishly.  
”I know, that is kinda the point of being a ninja you know” he said, and you were sure that he smirked under that mask.  
You let out an unamused chuckle and said, ”Very funny”  
”Thank you. But don’t think that I didn’t see what you just did. Those pictures you took better not come up on any social media” he said in a calm voice.  
”Of course not mom” you said teasingly as you headed out to greet the other boys.

The first one that caught your eyes was Ren. Not that you would ever admit it out loud, but the playboy looked extremely attractive, more than usual in his secret agent costume. And something about his smirk told you that he knew it. His hair was styled in a loose ponytail, and he wore black shades over his eyes, and had a fake gun in his belt.  
”Looking good (Y/n)” he greeted, waving at you. It was so typical him.  
You waved back and said, ”Same to you Ren”   
You could see the saxophone player smile from afar, as he turned around to talk to Tokiya who looked quite annoyed with being here. He was dressed as a butler, nothing extraordinary, but it suited him quite well. Damn someday these boys were gonna be the end of you. 

Suddenly somebody tackled you from the side, and you had to use all of your strength to not fall.  
”(Y/n)-chan! You look adorable!” The tackler yelled out. Recognising the voice, you figured that it was Reiji.  
”Thank you” You managed to let out since your ribcage was being crushed by the brunette.   
As Reiji heard you having trouble breathing he let go of you. This gave you an opportunity to look the older idol's costume over. He was dressed as a wizard. He wore a long cape in a midnight blue color, with silver and gold glitter stars draped on it. He had a spiky hat on his head with the same pattern and color as the cape. Underneath the cape he wore a normal black t-shirt and long pants. In his belt were placed a wizard wand.   
”Isn't it wonderful (Y/n)-chan? We match!” He blurted out.   
You looked unamused on him and said, ”No we don’t, our colors aren’t matching so we don’t match”   
Reiji pouted and said, ”But I wanted to match our Manager”   
”Well tough luck Reiji because we don’t” you said looking at the old, but adorable man’s face.   
”Quit bothering her moron” a stern voice behind you said. As you turned around you saw Ranmaru, dressed as a werewolf. You had to bite your tongue to not laugh.   
”What’s so funny Manager?” Ranmaru asked, clearly annoyed.   
”Oh nothing” you started, dragging the words out. ”It’s just that I had expected something scarier from your side” you finished, teasing the taller idol.   
”Scarier? What could be scarier than a werewolf?” Ranmaru started, but you didn’t get to answer as he continued, ”Werewolves are dangerous creatures of the night, they hunt for victims and howl at the full moon. They are simply badass” the determination and love for werewolves could be seen in his shining eyes.   
”If you say so. I just thought that cats were more your thing” you said still trying not to laugh at the brown tail and ears Ranmaru was wearing.   
”Yeah but I’m am not dressing up as a cat. Never. That would just be embarrassing” Ranmaru stated crossing his arms.

”Tell that to Cecil” Yamato spoke up as he walked towards you. The younger brother of Ryuuya was dressed up as Frankenstein, his clothes were ragged, and he had fake scars on his arms and legs. And he had a giant screw in his head, probably attached to a hairband. His skin was in a slight green tone, and he looked pretty unamused.   
”To Cecil?” You asked confused, you hadn’t really seen Cecil anywhere.  
”Yeah I spotted him a while ago, I think something with his costume went wrong” Yamato explained, trying not to smile at the sight he had gotten.  
”What do you mean?” You asked rather insecure about his reaction.  
”Oh don’t worry about that, you’ll probably see him soon. I think Camus went off to drag him here” Yamato explained, walking over to Syo smacking the young boy unexpectedly on the head.  
Syo turned around, and started a brawl with Yamato. It was actually pretty into character since Syo was dressed as a martial arts fighter. Nobody bothered to try and stop them. 

”Well, well well, looks like someone is finally showing their true nature” a voice slyly spoke behind you. You turned around to see Eiichi dressed as a devil. With small black horns on his head, a long pointy red tail, a trifork, a short black and red cape, tight leather like pants, and a black tank top. He had made the costume more ”edgy” with a choker with spikes and another long necklace with an upside down cross.   
You frowned at him and said, ”And what is that supposed to mean Eiichi?”  
He smiled slyly down at you and said, ”Well (Y/n) we all know, that sometimes you can be a bit of a witch” looking eagerly at your face, to see your response.   
You narrowed your eyes at him, not really expecting anything else from him, and said, ”Well looks like I’m not the only one” smirking at him.  
He looked confused at you for a moment and then asked, ”What do you mean?”   
Your grin widened and said, ”Well you are known to be a bit of a devil from time to time”   
You both stared at each other for a long time, the sarcasm and tension building between you as you suddenly both bursted out laughing.   
”Fair enough (Y/n), I deserved that” Eiichi said, while still laughing. You hummed in agreement still laughing.   
Eiichi then proceeded to walk over to his brother, Eiji, who was dressed as a classic vampire, with fake fangs and a big spiky cape.

You looked the place over from where you were standing in the middle of the room. Nagi and Shion were standing together talking, you couldn’t help but smile as you saw the two idols dressed as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. You wondered how long it had taken Nagi to get Shion to wear a Tinker Bell cosume, fortunately in a boy version. But nevertheless they looked adorable, and you were pretty sure that they knew.   
Kira the Ninja had moved to talk with someone in a reaper costume. Upon first glance you couldn’t see who it was, because of the big black hood draped over their face. But then you realised that it could only be Masato. What was up with those two hiding their faces like that, were they that unimpressed with the party?  
To your left you noticed Otoya together with Natsuki. Otoya was dressed as a zombie, and was currently trying to make the most ’dead’ noise he could moister. He had fake blood different places on his clothes and body, and had dark circles around his eyes, and ragged clothes to make him look dead.  
Now Natsuki, was a completly different case.   
In the start you had trouble figuring out what he was supposed to be, but then you realized. And honestly it was obvious. Natsuki was dressed as his biggest idol, the one character he adored above anyone else. Piyo-chan. There was something quite amusing about seeing a grown man dressed as a big fluffy yellow chicken. It was actually rather cute. 

You had to admit that of all the boys you had seen tonight, they had done a pretty good job despite not being all in for the idea.   
You looked around again, and saw Ai talking to Ranmaru and Reiji. Ai appeared to be dressed as a scientist, or rather a mad scientist. He had fake blood, hopefully, smeared on his long white coat, and different tools in his belt and chest pocket. He looked rather cool.  
”Like what you see?” Somebody spoke beside you.   
You had been so caught up in admiring the costumes of the boys that you hadn’t noticed that Van stood beside you.  
You looked up at him, grinned, and said, ”Yeah I think they have all done a great job on their costumes”   
Van nodded thoughtfully. As you got a better look at him you could see he was dressed as a pirate. He wore long brown baggy pants, a white shirt that had the four upper buttons open, leaving a lot of bare chest. Gold bracelets and rings, a red scarf around the waist, and a pirate hat. On his shoulder were placed a plush cockatoo. You stared weirdly at the cockatoo plush, and said, ”What’s up with the bird?”   
”The bird?” Van asked, and looked to his shoulder, ”Oh the bird yeah. Well you are the one that always tells me that I look like a cockatoo, so I thought it would be funnier with that instead of a parrot” He explained with a cheeky grin.  
You nodded understandingly and said, ”Ah yeah, I see now, I actually almost mistook it for you. You really do look alike” smirking at the taller idol.  
”Very funny (Y/n)-chan, very funny, but I’ll have you know that my hair is brown, and Fernandos is clearly white” Van stated matter of factly.  
”Fernando? You named your bird plush Fernando?” You asked doubtingly.  
”Yes I think it is a pretty name” He stated petting the bird plush.  
You put two fingers to the bridge of your nose and sighed deeply. This was not a surprise to you, Van having a cockatoo plush, nope nothing out of the ordinary. You looked back up at the cheerful idol and said, ”Well I guess the two of you understand each other perfectly, you know bird to bird” and chuckled.   
Van looked unamused down on you and laughed.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, and you all turned to look at the top of the stairs.  
”NOOOO!! Camus-senpai! I refuse to show myself in this!” You all heard Cecil scream in protest.  
”Unacceptable! We all agreed to participate in the party, and if I have to show myself in this you have to too!” Camus retorted back.   
”No! I don’t want to, it is embarrassing!” Cecil wailed.  
”It is not my fault that the company sent you the wrong costume!” Camus stated sternly.  
”But it was Camus-senpai! I got a mail that you had cancelled my order, and ordered a new one! Why did you even do that?!” Cecil said frustrated.  
”Because I thought it would be funnier that way, and it clearly is” Camus stated calmly.  
”You are so mean to me!” Cecil cried.  
”Oh no don’t say that, I’m mean to everybody” Camus said casually. ”Now let us proceed to the party” Camus stated.  
You all heard Cecil make a cry of pure agony, as Camus probably started dragging the poor boy out to you.  
You all stared in anticipation at the top of the stairs. Camus and Cecil were the only two you hadn’t seen tonight, and you were dying to see their costumes. How bad could it be?

You question was quickly answered as they both appeared on top of the stairs. You all grew silent, very silent as you saw what the two boys were wearing. And you had to try your best to not drop to the floor laughing.   
Cecil was dressed up as a cat, but not just a cat, a sexy cat. That was probably the mistake they had been talking about. He was wearing black booty shorts, a tight crop top with fur in the neck. A collar with a bell, two black cat ears with bows, a long black tail with a bell and bow at the tip. He also had big furry black paws on his hands, and long black socks on.   
But Camus definitely took the crown of the costumes. He was dressed as Elsa. The famous disney queen from Frozen. He had the crystal blue dress, and his hair styled just as hers. It was fabulous and magnificent. A true ice queen stood before you.  
Reiji was the first to laugh, and you all soon followed. You had to lean on Van in order to not fall to the floor, and he the same on you.   
”Peasants! Quit laughing!” Camus ordered as he started walking down the stairs in his long dress, Cecil following close by trying to hide himself.   
You couldn’t stop laughing, they were simply too beautiful. This was the best costumes of the night, no doubt about that.   
As Camus and Cecil looked unamused at you all, the laughter soon died and you had to control yourselves.   
”Why don’t we start eating?” Tokiya suggested, to get your minds on something else. You all agreed. 

After dinner it was now time to go trick or treating. You didn’t even get a chance to catch a break after all the food you just downed. Reiji, Natsuki, Otoya, Van and Cecil, could not wait another second, they wanted to go. Now.   
You all got ready to go outside, it was pretty cold, so you had to put on jackets. God thank you for that, some of you, Cecil, really needed to cover up.   
As you looked around to check if everyone were ready, you noticed that someone was missing. Haruka and Tomochika.   
You went back to the dining area, and found your two friends passed out on the couch. You rushed to them, and kneeled beside them. Were they hurt?

”Tomochika?” You asked, shaking her gently.   
You received no response, except for an unsatisfied noise.   
”I think they ate too much” Masato said from behind you.   
You turned around to look at the bluenette, who had pulled his hood down.   
”But..but” was the only thing you managed to say, as Tomochika awoke and said, ”Ugh, my stomach” holding her hands to her stomach in pain.   
”We’re sorry (Y/n)-chan, but you’ll have to go on without us” she said with a heavy voice.   
You grabbed your friends hand, and pulled them to you, and said, ”No Tomo-chan, please stay with me, you can’t leave me please hang in there”   
Haruka now opened her eyes as well, and looked at you with sorrow.   
”We are sorry (Y/n)-chan, but we just can’t go on we ate too much” she said with a weak voice.  
”No, Haruka Tomochika, look at me, you can do this, you can’t, you can’t just give up now you’ve come this far, please stay with me” you mustered out, holding the two girls’ hands.   
Suddenly they both fell limp in your grip, they had fallen back to sleep.   
”You freaking traitors, how can you leave me here with these idiots? You can’t just let me go on alone with them! They are crazy. I need somebody I can talk to and be humiliated with. Come on girls, don’t leave me with these morons, I don’t want to be alone” you said in a voice filled with agony, while looking betrayed at your friends.

”(Y/n), you know that we are right behind you right?” Eiichi asked.  
You slowly turned around to face all the boys, who were all staring unamused at you. You smiled sheepishly and said, ”Ready to go?”   
They all scoffed and turned around towards the door. You followed, casting one last glance at your sleeping friends, those traitors were gonna pay one day.


	2. Trick or Treating Went Wrong

”How much longer?” Nagi complained for the seventeenth time.   
”We’re almost there, I’m sure of that” Natsuki answered for the seventeenth time.  
”You said that last time too” Nagi complained.  
Natsuki didn’t answer, instead he just kept walking.

To be honest you had been walking for quite some time now, and not spotted a single house, only trees. That was weird since you didn’t live that far from the city. You were starting to get the feeling that you were lost. But you had faith in Natsuki, or something like that.   
”Natsuki-san, could it be a possibility that we may be lost?” Eiji asked calmly.   
Natsuki stopped up in his tracks, and pointed straight ahead and said, ”No, look! A house with light in it! I knew we weren’t lost!” And he started running to the house like a kid. You all sweatdropped behind him. And soon followed after. 

There was something off setting by the house. It was quite big, and made of wood. It was placed on a hill, and there were no other houses in sight. There were light inside it though, so somebody should live there, right?  
”Scared (Y/n)?” Ranmaru whispered in a creepy voice into your ear.   
You shivered and stepped away from him.  
”Like hell I am bastard. I just find the placement of the house odd that’s all” you said stuttering a bit.   
Ranmaru shrugged and looked at the others that were halfway there. Nagi, Shion and Cecil, looked like they were actually pretty scared of the big building, and you couldn’t help but feel uneasy.   
”Don’t worry Manager, it’s only because of the cold evening wind, and the structure of the building that you are so uneasy and scared” Ai said from behind you.   
You turned around to look at the cyan haired android. He was probably right, he always was. You nodded thankfully at him, and continued on to the others. The house was very tall, and also very broad. It had countless windows, some of them with light, some of them dark, and some of them were smashed. The house itself was made out of wood, it looked like really old wood as the house seemed to be able to crash any second.

As you stood together with the boys again, you heard a noise seemingly coming from the woods. It was a low rustling, like someone or something were in there.  
You slowly turned your head towards the woods not knowing what to expect as you took a slight hold of Eiji’s cape. The boy looked confused at you, but you didn’t return the look, you were to busy staring into the woods.   
”(Y/n) are you ok?” He asked worried as he saw your widened eyes.  
You didn’t answer him, instead you stared as a bush started to move and a large white creature jumped out of it and started running towards you.   
Eiji had seen this as well, and you both hugged each other and screamed a bone crushing scream of horror.   
All the others turned around to see the creature running towards them, some screamed, some ran and some stood completely still. One of them being Camus, who calmly said, ”Alexander, here”   
The white object stopped running around and sat besides Camus.

Eiji and you looked at the man. The others stopped screaming too, and Camus said, ”My apologies, we must have left him at home and he got lonely”  
”What is that?” Nagi asked pointing a shaking finger at the white creature, while hiding behind Shion.  
”That’s my dog” Camus said rather offended.  
You slowly let go of Eiji, whose cheeks were red, and walked to Camus. You kneeled down besides the white creature and said, ”Camus why is your dog wearing a white sheet?”  
Camus looked down on you and said calmly, ”Because he is dressed as a ghost”   
You all sweatdropped at this. This guy was too much.

After the little incident with the ghost dog Alexander, you were now ready for one of the biggest events of the night. Trick or treating. You all lined up in front of the large rotten looking door as Natsuki knocked on it, and you all yelled in unison, ”Trick or treat!”  
No answer.   
You tried again.  
Still no answer.  
This was getting weird, you definitely saw the light in the house, maybe they just didn’t want to talk to strangers, or teenagers in costumes.   
After five more tries you decided that they probably weren’t interested, and decided to continue. As you all turned around, ready to find your way out of the woods, and into the city. You heard a creak from behind you. You all stopped dead in your tracks and turned around slowly, ready to greet a person. Only problem. There weren’t anybody. 

You stared blankly at the door, that was now half open. What was this?  
”Should we go in?” Ren asked teasingly.  
”Absolutely not. I suggest we run as far as we can. Ready? Go!” Otoya said trying to run away, but Tokiya held him back by his shirt.   
”I say we explore the house” Reiji chimed in.  
”Are you crazy? Somebody probably lives there, we can’t just barge in” Camus said scolding Reiji.  
”Uhm guys, I’m not so sure about that” Shion said calmly.   
You all turned to look at the calm idol with a confused expression.  
He pointed at a sign that read: ”Haunted House! Enter at your own risk!”   
You all hummed and nodded in understanding, now it all made sense.  
”Then let’s go in” Yamato said, heading towards the door with Syo pushing him, in order to reach the door first.   
”I still don’t think it’s a good idea” Otoya half whispered, but he was overheard as you all walked towards the door. 

As soon as you were all inside the building, the door slammed shut. You all turned around in shock.  
Cecil tried desperately to open the door, but it was no use. He turned to you and said, ”It’s locked from the outside”   
Everybody’s heart skipped a beat. This better be part of the haunted house attraction.   
”You guys sure this was a good idea?” Eiji asked nervously.   
”Of course it is! It’s halloween!” Van said reassuringly, while patting the younger boy on his back.  
You looked around the house. It looked like the outside, the floor and walls were made of wood. Old pictures hung crooked on the walls the wallpaper was full of cuts and the furniture looked old and worn. This place was definitely not inhabited.   
”Come to think about it” Masato started, everyone looked at him, ”Has this house always been here?” He finished. It shivered down your spine. Thinking about it you had never once seen this house, but you of course didn’t go through the woods very often.

”You know, I once heard a story” Shion said calmly. You all turned to look at the white haired boy.  
”About what?” You asked nervously.  
”About a house, a haunted house appearing the same day every year, just to be gone for the rest” he explained.  
”And what day was that?” Cecil asked his voice shaking.  
”The 31st of October” Shion stated calmly.   
You all looked at him with horror in your eyes, and Reiji asked, ”Does the story say anything else?”  
Shion looked at the brunette and said, ”Well yes, actually the story goes: In the outskirts of the city lies a hill, an empty hill. It is referred to as ’The Haunted Hill’. It got its name because every year on October the 31st, a house appears. And whoever goes into this house has never been seen again” You all stared at him in disbelief as he continued, ”Now it is said that the house is a portal between our world, and the spirit world. If one wishes to get out of the house you will need a key to close the portal. Nobody knows what the key is, it could be anything, a doorknob, a necklace, a spoon well even a book, nobody knows. The only thing they know is that once you are in, you don’t come out” The room was dead silent as you all stared at him in shock.

Otoya was the first to break the silence in a shaking voice, ”Shion where did you hear this story?”  
Shion turned to look at the boy and said, ”I read it in a book about the place around here, it’s very creative, but I don’t think it’s true you all saw the sign, it’s just an attraction”  
You let out the breath, you didn’t realise you all were holding.   
”You are probably right” Eiji said, laughing nervously.  
”Yeah, I mean, ghosts? Spirit world? Come on guys” Ranmaru said looking skeptically at you all. You all nodded and laughed a little, it was absurd there was no such thing as ghosts. 

”I must say, I’m quite hurt” you heard a deep unknown manly voice say from somewhere.  
”Who said that?” Eiichi asked.  
”You don’t believe in me you say?” The voice rung again.  
You all looked around desperately, looking for the owner of the ominous voice.  
”Well this is quite cool” Ren started, ”It sound so authentic” he stated looking up.  
”Cool?!” Nagi cried, ”It’s not cool, it’s scary!” He continued, clinging to Shion.  
”I wonder what the next thing will be, maybe a trapdoor or something cool like that” Ren said smirking. You all stared at him, it was clear that he was enjoying himself  
Suddenly the voice rung again and said, ”Well that can be arranged”  
You all heard the sound of a lever being pulled, and before you knew of it, the floor beneath you had disappeared. You all looked down for a second, then at Ren and you said in an annoyed tone, ”You just had to ask?!” The last thing you saw Ren do was shrug his shoulders, as you were all sent flying down different slides, leading to different directions letting out screams of terror.

You landed face first on the cold hard cement ground of what seemed to be the basement. The slide had gone on forever, but you were finally still. You put a hand to your nose, still lying on the floor as you heard another person scream, coming closer. You barely turned your head around as Reiji landed on you, quickly followed by Van. Your face kissed the floor again and you muttered, ”Get off of me”   
”Did you hear that?” Van asked Reiji confused.  
Reiji nodded confused.  
”Down here bastards” you muttered against the floor as you hit the ground with your hand.  
”Oh God (Y/n)!” Reiji yelled as he saw you.  
Van jumped off the human pile, and Reiji helped you get up as you caressed your own face.  
”I thought the landing was way too soft” Reiji said sheepishly.  
You stared evilly at him, touching your sore nose. 

”Well anyway, look at the bright side, you are not alone” Van tried to cheer you up. You looked at him and said, ”But I’m stuck with you two, and I’m not sure that is any better” frowning at them.  
They both laughed sheepishly, and Reiji said, ”Where are we?”  
”The basement, I think” you said looking the place over. The floor and walls was cement, and there were spiderwebs everywhere. You could only go one way, as it was all just one long corridor.   
”Well I guess we should get going” You said, as you started to walk down the long grey halls.  
The two men nodded as they followed you. 

”Hey you think that story Shion told was true?” Van asked, sounding a little nervous. You scoffed and said, ”No, he said it himself, it’s just an attraction, we just need to find our way to the front door again and we are out” reassuring them.  
”But why did they split us up?” Reiji asked confused.  
”We were probably too many for the whole team to handle at once, so we must have started different places” you concluded.   
The two men nodded and hummed in agreement, as they walked with you.  
”So don’t worry, everything we see tonight is just special effects” you reassured.  
They nodded again, seeming more relaxed, but you had trouble believing your own words. Was this really a haunted place, and were you doomed?  
Guess only the night would show you that.


	3. Lost in the Land of Horror: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first part out of four in 'Lost in the Land of Horror', this time we follow Nagi, Shion and Natsuki and later on Syo and Yamato as they venture around in the basement of the haunted house. 
> 
> And I'm just gonna warn you now that there will be 'scary things' and monsters and spiders and such, so if you are not good with those things, then I have warned you now. 
> 
> Enjoy~

”Ugh, where are we?” Nagi asked as he put a hand to his throbbing head.   
”I don’t know, but could you move your hand from my ass?” Shion asked the younger idol who blushed a crimson red, and swiftly pulled his hand to him.  
“To me it looks like some kind of basement” a gruff voice said not long from them.  
Nagi and Shion both turned their heads in the direction of the voice, and to their surprise saw Natsuki in his giant yellow Piyo-chan costume. Looked like somebody had had a softer landing than others.   
Upon seeing that it was Natsuki, Nagi quickly noted that something seemed off from the giant man. His voice was way rougher than usual, and he stood with his back turned to the two. Normally Natsuki would have helped them up, and asked if they were okay, but he just stood there looking down the long hallway they were currently situated in. It kinda put Nagi a little off. That was until he noticed the pair of glasses Natsuki usually wore lying not far from his own hands. Then it made more sense, it wasn’t Natsuki, but Satsuki. Nagi had only encountered the angrier man once before, and it hadn’t turned out well. 

“Shion we have a little problem” Nagi whispered to Shion as they had gotten up from the floor.   
Shion was about to respond, but was interrupted by Satsuki saying, “I can hear you, and you don’t have a problem, I have no intentions of staying here in this get up” referring to the outfit Natsuki had picked out for Halloween.   
“This is just humiliating, but I can’t find Natsuki’s glasses” he stated as he turned around, a small almost unnoticeable blush gracing his cheeks.   
“Oh, well that’s an easy task” Nagi quickly stated, as he reached for the glasses at his feet and handed them to Satsuki, who gave him a look of disgust as he quickly put the glasses on once again. 

“Oh” Natsuki started as he returned to himself, “Where are we?” he asked in wonder, as he looked around the dark corridor that was only illuminated by lighted candles, hanging along the walls.  
“The basement” Shion stated shortly, “I think this is the start of our tour in the attraction” he continued as he looked at some of the seemingly fake spiderwebs that were situated in the roof and along the walls.   
Natsuki and Nagi both nodded in agreement as they started walking down the seemingly endless hallway. 

They walked on like that for a while. Nothing really happening, despite it being a haunted house.   
“Don’t you think it’s weird that we are just here walking with nothing happening?” Nagi asked a slight tremble in his voice, breaking the silence.   
Shion nodded in agreement as he looked to Natsuki.  
Natsuki on the other hand stayed silent, his facial expression told the others that he was concentrating. On what they didn’t quite know.   
“Do you hear that?” he finally asked, as he slowed down his pace, the other two following his steps.  
“Hear what?” Nagi asked, his voice trembling more than before as he grabbed slightly onto Shion’s clothes.   
“That weird sound, it sounds like something is singing or calling us” Natsuki explained, pointing the finger in the direction they were walking.  
“It’s coming from down there so we might find the source if we continue walking” he stated as he started walking again, not a care in the world.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Nagi stuttered, but his words fell on deaf ears. The others were already on their way, and Nagi was left wondering if the two of them were actually human.

Nagi was quite scared as they walked down the long dimly lit corridor. He wasn’t good with scary things, and he could actually hear the sound Natsuki had described coming closer and closer.   
He was too caught up in his own scaredness that he failed to notice the small path of glitter that would dust of from behind Shion.   
As they finally reached the source of the sound, Nagi once again took a hold of Shion’s arm. The older didn’t seem to mind, as he gave Nagi’s hand a reassuring squeeze, calming his nerves slightly. 

The place the sound was coming from turned out to be a closet. An old big brown wooden closet. The sound it was emitting was some kind of static noise, it seemed to be words, but none of them could make them out to make sense. The doors of the closet must have been soundproof, for some reason.   
“Should we open it?” Nagi asked skeptically ready to just leave the closet and the noise behind so they could get out of this place.   
“Of course we should, what would be the fun in not doing so?” Natsuki asked as he reached for the handle of the two heavy doors, and opened the closet not giving Nagi any time to protest.  
The sight that met the three boys, was certainly not what they had expected. Inside the closet, an old tv were situated playing the ‘Spooky, scary skeletons’ melody on a 10 hour loop. 

Nagi almost dropped to the floor in pure relief, he had been so scared that there had been some person in there, or a giant spider, or some other disgusting thing and it had turned out to be a television. What kind of haunted house was this?  
Shion seemed to be quite relieved as well, a sigh leaving his lips. Only Natsuki seemed a little bummed out that it hadn’t been anything scary. Nagi was fine with that, and only just now noticed that Shion was still holding his hand, which made him blush slightly. Good thing the room was so dark. 

Before any of them got to speak up about the thing they had found, a clown popped up from the top of the television right out into their faces, making them all scream and fall back in shock at the sudden jump scare. The clown wasn’t one of those nice ones you see in the circus. No this one was horrifying. It looked like Pennywise from IT, and a weak dry laughter escaped it as it jumped back and forth on the spring it was attached to. Nagi quickly got to his feet and started running away in fear, he was too busy running in the opposite direction, Shion and Natsuki in tow, as he again failed to notice the ghost like figure that left the body of the terrifying clown. He just ran not looking back, just wanting to get the hell out of this place. And that couldn’t happen fast enough. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At another place in the grand basement, Syo and Yamato heard a bloodcurdling scream that made a chill run down both of their spines.   
“What was that?” Syo stammered out, only slightly affected by this whole haunted house ordeal.  
He had ended up landing on Yamato at the end of their slide. Deciding it was best for them to start walking around. The faster they could get out of this place, the better.  
“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know” Yamato bluntly stated as he continued to walk.  
Syo quickly ran up to his side, he wasn’t exactly scared, he just didn’t like the idea of being down here alone. He of course didn’t want Yamato to know that. Of all the people he could have ended up with down here, it had to be Yamato. the one he had the biggest rivalry against. He couldn’t let that guy see some of his weak points.

“What’s the matter shorty, you scared?” Yamato suddenly asked as he turned to look down at Syo with a cocky smirk.   
Syo huffed offended as he looked up to the taller idol and said, “Of course I’m not, nothing of this is real anyway. Why, are you?” he asked in annoyance as he tightened the black belt he had wrapped around his martial arts fighter costume.   
Yamato huffed just as Syo had done a moment ago. They were both strong and manly men who wasn’t scared of a stupid haunted house attraction. The only thing Syo found odd about it all, was that they had been separated from the others. He couldn’t help but wonder who the others had ended up with, if any of them had been just as unlucky as him, or if they were actually having fun. 

The two strong idols continued to walk in silence down the hallway they had chosen. At some point they came to a crossroad. All of the other hallways were dark, and there was no way of telling which one was the right to chose, or if any of them were right.  
“Right or left?” Yamato asked curtly, breaking the silence in the dark hallway.  
“Straight ahead” Syo asked bluntly, smirking at Yamato who grumbled and in response muttered, “That’s what I was gonna say”   
As they took the first step into the dark hallway, lights turned on, one after one down the long corridor.   
“Cool effects” Yamato stated quickly, as he swatted a stray spider off of his shoulder.   
Syo nodded in response, but he couldn’t help but notice how the lights that had turned on, were candles. Syo made them out to be electronic just to calm his own nerves. 

This hallway was differently decorated than the others, and Syo really hoped that something exciting would happen soon. Just walking with Yamato in search of the others was becoming boring, and he started to notice the small things, as the thousand of spiders that crawled along the walls. The occasional snake that would slither across the floor. The fake limbs and skeletons that were placed in the ceiling and along the walls. The people behind this really made a deal out of their decorations. 

Just as Syo was about to let out a deep sigh of boredom, he heard a rather loud noise from behind them.   
Both him and Yamato stopped to look confused at each other, and slowly turned their heads to look behind them. They saw nothing but darkness. The candles they had passed had turned off again, and there were nothing but darkness. But the noise sounded again, this time closer by. To Syo it sounded like somebody was dragging something, and then a thump, drag, thump, drag, thump, it continued like that, until the sound stopped at what Syo would determine as right in front of them. And in the dim light of the candles stated beside them, Syo could make out a face. Or rather a pale white face, with holes for eyes and mouth, dragging a bloody bag of something behind it. The face stared at Yamato and Syo, letting out a sound that reminded Syo of the woman from the Grudge. A chill ran down his spine, as he and Yamato let out high pitched screams that could compete with any female idol out there. They clung to each other in pure shock as they started sprinting down the hallway, only to stop for a brief moment to breathe. 

The moment was short lived as a trapdoor in the ceiling opened, releasing two skeletons right into their faces. Yamato grabbed Syo by his sleeve and started sprinting again. Only to stop in another corridor, breathing for air. Again the moment was short lived, as something touched Syo’s neck, he didn’t even get to turn around, before he let out a girly squeak and started running again, with Yamato in tow. Their adventure continued like that for a while. Stopping, getting scared, screaming, and then running. They were faced with all kinds of things. Bats flying so close one almost hit Yamato in the face. Spiders and other bugs crawling all over their bodies. Ghosts flying in their direction at the speed of light, only to stop and make the most distorted face ghostly possible. People hanging from the ceiling, turning their head all the way around like an owl. Syo didn’t know how much more his heart could take of this. They were completely lost in the basement now, as they both collapsed onto the floor. Clinging to each others bodies, shaking as small whimpers left their lips. Syo really wanted to go home now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagi, Shion and Natsuki had escaped the horrible clown, and had continued down another hallway. Along their way they had heard continuous screams and yells, all rather girly to be fair. Upon their stroll in one of the corridors they had stumbled upon something sitting on the floor in front of them. From afar it just looked like a big pile of, something. But upon a closer look it was clear to the trio, that it was Syo and Yamato, hugging each other as they rocked back and forth, whispering words of relaxation and calmness. 

“Uhm, guys?” Nagi was the first to speak to the pair on the floor.  
They both jumped in shock, and turned around to face the three other idols. They stared at them with wide eyes, and for a moment Nagi thought they would jump into his arms, but they didn’t, luckily. 

Instead the two boys jumped from each other and send each other looks of disgust, as they dusted off their clothes.  
“What are you doing here?” Yamato asked in a gruff voice, probably from screaming so much.  
“The same as you, we are lost” Nagi answered, looking to his older bandmate.   
“Well at least we found each other now” Natsuki stated happily as he went to hug Syo in a bone crushing hug.   
The younger let out a sound of defeat, as Natsuki lifted him from the ground.  
“By the way Shion, why is there a trail of glitter following you?” Yamato suddenly asked, trying to make the conversation about anything else than his previous behavior. 

Shion looked confused behind him, and to his surprise actually saw a trail of golden glitter following him.  
“I have no idea” he bluntly stated as he turned to face the others again, with a confused look on his face.   
Yamato shrugged in wonder, letting it go at that, and turned to Nagi who said, “Well anyway I think there’s a stairway over there, so let’s go upstairs and see where we end” as he started walking in the direction of the stairs.

The others followed suit, Syo and Yamato happy that they weren’t alone anymore, and desperately trying to forget the moment they had just shared. They made a mutual pact of never speaking of that ever again. It was simply too embarrassing.   
“Oh and by the way Yamato” Nagi started with a mischievous smirk directed at the older idol, as he stepped up the first step of the stairs. “I’m telling the others that you are able to reach high notes better than (Y/n)” he finished.  
Yamato only grunted displeased in response. Of course Nagi wasn’t gonna let him live that down. 

As they walked up the little stairway, they all failed to notice the ominous figure that lurked at them from the shadows.


	4. Lost in the land of Horror: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Lost in the land of Horror, here we first follow Ren and Masato and later Camus, Ranmaru, Cecil and Alexander. This chapter will reveal some surprising things about the situation you have all gotten youself into.
> 
> Again if you are not a fan of all these creepy things I suggest you don't read them, I wouldn't say that they are too bad myself, but you never know how others feel about bugs and the like.
> 
> Enjoy~

“If you ever get scared, you can just hold my hand” Ren reassured Masato with a flirty smirk.   
Masato sighed deeply in response, why did God hate him so much? What were the odds that out of all the people in this group, he had to end up with Ren freaking Jinguji. They were slim, let’s just say that. And despite that fact, here he was, alone in a cold, dark and long corridor, only accompanied by Ren. Masato wasn’t amused. 

“Thanks Ren, but I’m fine” he said in an unamused tone as he smoothed his long black reaper cape, not even offering Ren a glare.  
“It’s quite amazing don’t you think?” Ren asked, as he corrected his ponytail slightly. Masato turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“The house, I mean all of the special effects, they seem so real and stuff” he explained seeing Masato’s confused expression.   
Masato nodded in agreement, as he looked around. The ceiling was packed with spiders and other bugs, he really hated bugs, and he made a mental note of not looking up again. Other than that there would occasionally fly a ghost past them in the distance, and they would hear scratching noises from inside the walls. All in all, the place was actually rather creepy, and really set the mood for halloween. Masato could actually hear how the wind would shake the tree house making everything creak. It was certainly the perfect house for a haunted house attraction. Masato wasn’t easy to scare, and Ren had already uttered his excitement about this whole detour, so he didn’t expect him to scream in terror either. They just had to find a way out of the basement, and somehow reunite with the others. The thought of the others running scared around in the basement amused Masato quite a lot, he couldn’t help but picture how scared people like Nagi and Cecil would be, and he couldn’t help but snicker a little to himself. Much to Ren’s amusement.

“You think this place is funny?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and a growing smirk on his lips.  
Masato quickly shook his head and said, “No not a t all, but just imagine Cecil running around down here screaming like a child” he explained, as he watched Ren’s smirk turn into a smile that matched his own.  
“My dear Masato, you are truly wicked” Ren stated as he laughed.  
Masato could only nod in response, as he saw a white figure run across the hallway a little further from them, it kinda looked like a dog, but Masato quickly shook the thought.

They continued to walk for awhile, seeing as different things and creatures would drop from the ceiling, and jump out from the walls, all while they complemented the hard work that must have gone into all of those details.  
It only took so long before Ren broke the silence they had build between them with, “Oh Masato I knew you would get scared at some point” a smirk on his lips. Masato had no idea of what he was talking about, as he was walking right beside him both hands to himself, a few inches between him and the elder.   
Masato could only watch as Ren slowly took his own hand to his left shoulder, and grabbed a hand. That surely wasn’t Masato’s. The hand Ren had grabbed was a faint green color, and seemed to wear bandages. Masato hadn’t thought that the employees of the haunted house were allowed to touch the customers, but apparently he was wrong. 

“Ren that’s not me” Masato stated bluntly, as he watched Ren’s eyes look down to Masato’s hands only to slowly look up at what his own hand was touching.   
A loud shriek left the saxophone player’s lips as he jumped into the air only for Masato to catch him bridal style.   
Masato didn’t get to say a word to the older man before he heard some kind of grunt leave the person who had touched Ren. Upon a closer look, Masato could see that he was dressed up as a zombie, a pretty impressive zombie to be exact, one of his eyes were hanging out from his skull, he had bite marks in his arms, and rotting skin. Pretty impressive. 

The only thing the zombie said was some form of noise leaving his throat as he slowly walked closer to the duo. Something did seem off about the costume, but Masato didn’t pay much attention to it. That was until one of the zombie’s arms fell off, and Masato could quickly see that that was not a fake arm. That was a real arm. The man in front of him had just dropped his arm, and he continued to walk closer to the duo. Masato didn’t know what it was, but something told him to run, run as fast as he could. And so he did. With Ren is his arms he sprinted down the long corridor, only one thought in mind: This place was real, and they were all in big trouble. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Move your dress ice queen” Ranmaru stated for the fifth time that evening.   
“Not before you move your ugly feet, wolf boy” Camus retorted at the elder male.   
Cecil sighed defeatedly as he looked between the two men. They had been bickering from the moment they had landed on the cold hard cement floor. Camus still hadn’t forgiven Ranmaru for landing on him. He hadn’t forgiven Cecil either, but Cecil was used to it.   
Alexander was walking beside the count, it was a miracle that Alexander had gone down the same slide as Camus. Cecil wasn’t a big fan of the dog, it was a cat thing, so he tried to stay away from the creature as much as possible. 

“What is up with this place anyway?” Ranmaru started in an annoyed tone, his arms crossed across his chest. “They haven’t tried to even scare us yet, I mean, they could at least try” he complained, as he threw a hand in the air, gesturing to the insects and bats around them that was just there.  
“For once, I agree with you this isn’t scary at all, just simply bad” Camus stated as he nodded thoughtfully, correcting his braid slightly. He had spend hours on youtube trying to learn how to make the perfect Elsa braid, and if Cecil had to say it, he had done a pretty good job. 

As they walked along the long hallway, Cecil heard a noise. At first he thought it was part of the attraction. But then he figured that the noise was coming from Camus.   
Upon turning his attention towards Camus, Cecil noticed that he was chewing on something.   
“Camus what are you eating?” Cecil asked rather uncertain on what Camus would answer.  
Camus stopped chewing for a moment, and turn to look at the younger with a stern gaze.   
“Candy” he simply stated, as he continued to chew.  
“Where in the world did you get that?” Ranmaru asked in amazement.  
“From the dorms” Camus stated in a matter of fact way, where else would he have gotten it from.  
“Camus can’t you just let it go?” Cecil asked, referring to the counts crazy candy habits.  
“No never” Camus stated shortly, and quickly added, “Just because I’m dressed as Elsa doesn’t mean I have her qualifications” with an offended huff at the end, which made Ranmaru chuckle in amusement. 

Before Cecil had the opportunity to answer his senpai, they heard a noise from behind them that certainly wasn’t Camus’ candy wrap.   
Cecil turned around, and he had wished he hadn’t done so. Right behind them stood a man dressed as a vampire. Cecil knew that he was just an actor, but the dead look in the man’s eyes, and his pale skin made him feel very real, and Cecil couldn’t help the squeal that left his mouth as he grabbed onto Camus’ dress and said, “Run” 

Camus and Ranmaru didn’t even get to answer before Cecil had started running, it was a natural instinct to run when scared. They ran straight ahead, Alexander following suit, down the long empty hallway. Right until the three men smashed face first into a glass wall. They slowly descended down the oddly placed glass wall, faces smushed up against it as they landed on the floor. Defeated. Now the weird part about this was not that a glass wall was situated in the middle of the hallway, the weird thing was that Alexander hadn’t run into the glass wall, but through it. Cecil stared in awe at the dog on the other side of the glass, as he reached a hand towards him, only for it to hit the glass. What in the world was going on? 

“Camus, what is wrong with your dog?” Cecil asked, still staring at the sheet clad dog.  
“Nothing is wrong with my dog excuse you very much” Camus stated offended, as he rubbed his sore nose.   
“No seriously” Cecil started, as he looked to Camus, “He ran through the glass” he stated as Camus’ and Ranmaru’s eyes widened as they looked to Alexander, who was indeed sitting on the other side of the glass.   
“What in the” Ranmaru started, but he didn’t get to finish, as the voice they had heard upon entering the house boomed once again, scaring the living soul out of the trio.

“So I see that you have finally figured this place out” the loud voice spoke from somewhere above them.  
“Figured out what?” Ranamru asked in confusion, still sitting on the floor trying to hide his clearly shocked face.  
“This place turns you into the things you are dressed up as, the moment you entered you were turned in to whatever costume you are wearing. It took you long enough” the voice rang again a slight chuckle to its words.  
Cecil shared a confused look with both Camus and Ranmaru, well that would explain why Alexander could pass through walls, he was dressed as a ghost after all. But how was that even humanly possible?  
“Did you figure this out?” Cecil asked the others, still confused.  
“Nope” Ranmaru started, shaking his head “But thanks for telling us” he added cheekily at the voice.  
“You idiots don’t even know what you have gotten yourself into” the voice started again, Cecil once again looked to his senpais in confusion.  
“You all heard what that white haired guy said as you got here, this is a real haunted house, and you are trapped unless you against all odds find the key to the portal, and escape this place before dawn” the voice explained, as a figure slowly descended from the shadows in the ceiling. 

As the figure stepped into the light, it was clear to the three boys that he was demon of some sort. His long curling horns that stuck out from his head, the thin, long pointy tail, his yellow shining eyes, and the fact that his skin was a dark red color gave it away. Other than that he looked rather human, and was dressed in a fancy dress suit.  
A chill made its way down the three men’s back as they stared at the creature in front of them.  
“And let me tell you” he started as he stood on the ground, “Nobody has ever escaped this place alive” he finished as the various skeletons around them started to move.

Cecil moved closer to Camus and Ranmaru, in a desperate attempt to escape whatever was coming for them.   
The demon laughed a deep laughter, as he with the swipe of his hand disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. The trio was left alone, backed up against the glass wall, with the knowledge of all of this being, very real.   
“If what that thing just said is true we are seriously screwed” Ranmaru said, his voice slightly trembling watching as the skeletons crawled closer to where they sat.   
“You think so?” Camus snapped, his voice shaking just as much. They had to find a way out of this mess, and that was fast or else they would end up as the skeletons before them.   
“Wait a minute” Cecil said, an idea popping into his head.   
“Camus you are dressed as Elsa from Frozen, if you have her abilities you can freeze the glass, and we can break it” he explained, a slight hope in his voice.  
Camus didn’t have time to turn the idea down, so he quickly turned around, fanned his hands around in different motions, and to everyone’s surprise it worked. The glass froze, and with a swift kick from Ranmaru it broke. 

Cecil had never run so fast in his entire life, not even as a cat, which he could probably become again in this get up.   
They only stopped when Alexander ran through another wall, only to return a moment later, two voices being heard screaming not far from them.   
Around a corner came Masato, running with Ren in his arms. Masato almost didn’t see the three men, but he stopped right in time, as to not crash into them.  
“Camus! Your dog passed through the freaking wall!” He yelled in frustration, which was rather funny to see.   
“I know” Camus calmly stated.  
“Why are you carrying Ren?” Ranmaru asked, lifting an eyebrow at the two.  
“I aren’t” Masato stated as he let go of Ren who fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
“Asshole” Ren muttered from the floor, as he caressed his butt.   
“All things aside” Cecil started, earning the attention of the others, “I think we are in greater trouble than we had imagined” he finished, looking at Ren and Masato, who only nodded in response.  
“Tell me about it” Masato said calmly, as they started heading towards a nearby staircase.


	5. Lost in the Land of Horror: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third installment of Lost in the Land of Horror, here we follow Otoya, Eiichi and Eiji and later on Tokiya, Kira and Ai as their adventure develops further in their attempt of getting out of the basement. 
> 
> This chapter also introduces us to a new character, and I hope you all can relate...
> 
> Enjoy~

Otoya was rather happy that he was stuck with the Otori brothers. It could after all had been much worse. Eiji was approximately as scared as he was, and Eiichi was clearly enjoying himself in the dark corridor. He had scared Eiji and Otoya more than the house had. Telling them spooky stories about how people disappeared on halloween, and how halloween was the date that most unexplained events ever happened. It was almost like some kind of supernatural force had something to do with this night. Otoya really wanted not to believe the older male, but it was hard because it made sense. Otoya had always felt like halloween was a day that just brought something else to earth, something not natural. 

“I really hope the others are okay” Eiji suddenly spoke, earning a confused look from both Eiichi and Otoya.  
“I mean the slide was pretty long, and we all landed on each other, I just hope none of the others got hurt while landing” he explained to the two others.  
“As expected from my younger brother” Eiichi said in a melancholic voice, as he embraced Eiji with one arm.   
Otoya sweatdropped at the two brothers. But Eiji was right, he too hoped that the others were fine down here in this maze of a basement. 

Otoya kept a close distance to the others for some reason he was walking slower than normal, and he felt incredibly tired for no reason whatsoever. So he tried to keep up with the others’ pace.   
“You think we will be able to find some of the others down here?” Eiichi asked in wonder probably worried for the rest of his group.   
“Maybe not down here, but if we get to another level of the house, maybe” Eiji reasoned with him, they were after all down in the basement. And based on the long slide this was only the first floor they were supposed to go through. The scaring starting out easy, or something. Otoya was already plenty scared by all of the things that crept along the walls, and creatures that roamed in the shadows. He had more than once seen what probably should resemble a ghost following them, and he really hated that, it drove him crazy. 

“Oh. My. God” a feminine voice suddenly said, making the three males stop in their tracks and look to each other in confusion.   
“It’s you, it’s really you” the voice called out from behind them, making the three boys turn around only to be met with a ghost.  
In front of them were a white, almost see through, figure of a young girl floating in the air. Her clothes looked very modern, and her hair was styled in a rather fashion like way. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually running in to you here” she started, her eyes shining with pure excitement.   
“I saw you from afar, but thought I was seeing things, as it couldn’t be you, but it is you” she continued, floating around in small circles making sounds of happiness.  
Otoya looked confused at the girl in front of him, was this part of the attraction, was she just a hologram programmed to say these things, what was going on?  
“Uhm, excuse me, but who are you?” Eiji was the first to ask clearly as confused as Otoya.  
“Oh I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself in my excitement, I’m Asuka Minami, I’m like your biggest fan” the ghost said still beaming at the trio.   
It took Otoya a minute to process what she had just said, their biggest fan, how?  
“Excuse me what?” Eiichi had asked, eyes wide and filled with disbelief.   
“You are Otoya of Starish and Eiichi and Eiji from Heavens, right?” she asked rather confused to their response.  
Otoya nodded in response and finally said, “But how do you know that, this is an attraction, what is going on here?” his eyes searching for an explanation.  
“An attraction?” Asuka started, “Oh no this is not an attraction, this is real like a real haunted house that only appears once every year on halloween, allowing ghosts and other creatures to roam the surface of the earth” she explained, the three men’s mouths agape.

“What?” was the only thing Eiichi was able to mutter.  
“I was wondering what you were doing in here, you got caught in the master’s trap” she said, mostly to herself.  
“In who's what now?” Otoya asked still in disbelief.  
“The master is the demon in control of this house, he’s not a very friendly man and will probably try everything in his power for you to not escape, which you have to, because i love your music, and even though I’m dead I still listen to you” she explained, once again earning faces of shock from the three men.   
“So you are telling us that you are like a real ghost?” Eiji asked his voice slightly trembling.   
She nodded eagerly in response, as she demonstrated by flying through a wall only to appear again in the ceiling.   
Eiji almost fainted, and Otoya had trouble believing his own eyes, maybe he was just tired.

“We need to get out of here” Eiichi calmly stated, as he looked to the two younger idols.  
“You bet you do, if you don’t you’ll be trapped in here forever, and let’s just say you could have worn more stylish clothes” Asuka commented, referring to their costumes.  
“Speaking of which, I believe that you have turned in to what you are dressed as” she added to her speech.   
Otoya looked to the two others in wonder, as he quickly grabbed onto Eiichi’s horns tugging at them to come of, but it didn’t work they were stuck, and Eiichi let out a howl of pain.   
“She’s right” Eiji stated, as he tapped his own fake fangs which were quite real now, and couldn’t be removed. Well that explained why Otoya was so tired, he was dressed as a zombie of course he would be drained from energy.

“We need to find the others” Eiichi stated, still rubbing the skin around his horns sending Otoya a mean glare.   
“Oh let me help you with that” Asuka exclaimed as she floated closer to the three boys, “I know this place like my own pocket” she stated smiling reassuringly at the trio.   
Eiichi nodded in agreement, and before he started following her, he asked, “Can I ask a question?” in a cautious voice.  
She nodded in response, motioning for him to continue.  
“How did you die?” he asked in a silent voice, filled with curiosity. The thought had crossed Otoya’s mind as well. She didn’t look much older than him, maybe even younger.   
“It’s actually a funny story” she started, still leading the boys down the hallway. “I was crossing the street when I heard one of your songs on one of the big screens, I stopped to watch, and before I knew of it, I was here” she explained, with a shrug of her shoulders. The three boys didn’t say anything feeling slightly guilty about her story. 

“But don’t worry about it” she reassured, “I think I might be better here than alive” she stated, as the three boys followed her in silence.  
“Oh and by the way” she suddenly spoke again, “I absolutely adored your chemistry in season 4, it was such a relief to see how you all developed throughout the season, I really loved episode 9, like that’s probably my favorite” she rambled making the three boys more and more confused.  
“What are you talking about?” Eiji interrupted her, in the middle of some kind of ramble on how Haruka tried to hoard all the men to herself, but she wouldn’t allow it, or something like that.  
“Oh, nevermind” she quickly said, “Now, let’s find you friends”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What exactly is the purpose of this place?” Ai questioned in a monotone voice.  
“I have absolutely no idea” Kira simply stated in response.   
“It’s supposed to be scary, but so far it’s doing a pretty bad job” Tokiya chimed in, as he flicked a spider off of his coat.   
The three men hadn’t once been scared of the things popping out from the walls, or ceiling, and to see the employees leave them behind with disappointed looks, were probably the best thing about this trip. They had all been opposers of the idea of a halloween party, and especially going trick or treating, but here they were, dressed up in a haunted house. If the others ever complained about them not doing anything for them ever again, they would remind them of this evening. 

“Oh look mummies” Kira stated in a muffled voice, due to his ninja mask. Ai and Tokiya turned to look in the direction Kira was pointing.  
“Great let’s not head that way” Tokiya stated, as he continued walking straight ahead, away from the group of mummies they had just spotted.   
“According to my calculations mummies walk very slow, so if we just quicken our pace a little, they’ll be out of our sight in 5 minutes” Ai said in a disinterested voice. The others nodded in agreement as they slowly sped up their pace. 

Ai had been right, and the mummies were out of sight as quick as they had spotted them. Good thing they didn’t spend any money on this tour.  
“For some reason I feel like laughing like a maniac, but I don’t know what is making me feel this way” Ai suddenly spoke, earning amused looks from the two others.  
“Well if it helps anything, I feel like climbing the walls and hiding in the shadows” Kira confessed not looking at the others.  
“Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one with weird urges” Tokiya started, “I have this crazy urge to serve people food, and ask what they want for dessert, it’s weird” he explained. The others nodded in response, maybe it was the halloween spirit getting to them, and their costumes.

They continued to walk in silence for a while, until Ai spoke, “What is a mirror doing down here?” pointing to a long mirror hanging on a wall not far from them.  
“Probably just for show, it’ll probably show our faces in some weird way” Kira tried to reason with why a mirror would be in the basement maze.   
All three took a step closer to the mirror, and looked intently at it. The only thing they saw was their own reflection, until the surface started to wobble like water. At first they thought they would see themselves in some distorted version, but they were wrong. As the image came to a stop what met the three idol’s eyes, made them scream in pure terror. There in the reflection of the mirror, they saw Shining Saotome and Raging Otori, in women's underwear posing like pinup girls on a green grass field. 

Tokiya didn’t know he had a fear, but he just witnessed it, and he wasn’t even surprised when Kira grabbed his hand, and started running.   
They didn’t stop running until they almost crashed into some other people rounding a corner.  
Upon looking at the people in front of them, Tokiya realised that it was Eiichi, Otoya and Eiji. Without even thinking about it, Tokiya flung himself onto his younger bandmate, and cried out, “I just saw the most horrible thing in the entire universe, I will never sleep again” sounding like a kid with issues.   
Otoya silently patted him on the back, and whispered for him to relax, in a calm voice. 

After that little incident Tokiya explained to the others what they had just seen, it both made them tear up in laughter and pure disgust, happy that they had not witnessed that. 

Otoya explained to them what they had been through, and said, “A ghost helped us, but she disappeared from us a while ago, something with the master calling for her, whatever that means” looking a little confused himself.  
Tokiya, Kira and Ai had nodded in understanding, finally understanding their weird urges, it was because they were what they were dressed up as. 

With that question out of the world, the only thing left now, was to find the others, and get the hell out of this place. But in order to do that they needed a key, and they had no idea of what that key might be. Maybe it would be easier to search for it when they were all together. So they decided that it would be best to go to a higher level in search of the others. They stumbled upon a staircase that presumably led to the next floor where they hopefully would meet the others.   
Tokiya just hoped that this nightmare would end as a daydream, and that he wouldn’t see more of Shining’s half naked body. Ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuka Minami is a completely random name I found with a name generator, I just thought the idea of a fan ghost was funny and wanted to add her to the story, also I hope you liked the kinda 4 wall break she had on the boys, with season 4 and such, I really hope you liked it.


	6. Lost in the land of Horror: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of Lost in the Land of Horror where we follow Reiji, Van and you around this basement maze before you regroup with the others. Get ready for a wild ride with these two...
> 
> Oh and be preprared for some Aine angst...sorry
> 
> Enjoy~

“For christ’s sake pull yourself together!” you exclaimed at the two men, currently hiding behind your back.   
“You are the oldest out of two of the groups, so man up and show me what you are made of” you continued as you turned around to face the two men.  
“I beg to differ there (Y/n)” Reiji started in a manner of fact way.  
“Just because we are the oldest doesn’t mean we are the bravest” Van finished, Reiji nodding in contempt. You let out a loud groan of annoyance. 

You had been walking around the basement, for what felt like hours, and you were pretty sure that you were walking in circles. Van and Reiji had turned out to be the biggest scaredy cats you had ever met, and had screamed at every little thing you guys encountered. It was actually rather laughable.   
You were pretty sure, you had also heard other screams through the night, and had deemed it to be the others. Just knowing that you weren’t alone down here were rather comforting. 

Through the roam in the basement you had, more than once, seen a white shadow hover around you, but every time you turned towards it, it had disappeared. So much for special effects.   
As you walked, or tried to walk, with Reiji and Van clinging to the back of your dress, you stopped in your tracks making the two men walk into you, almost causing you to fall over. 

“(Y/n) why are you stopping” Reiji asked in an uncertain voice as he looked at you.  
You didn’t answer him, but instead pointed to the creature that was situated in front of you.   
There right before you, were the biggest spider you had ever seen in your entire life. It was so big that it took up most of the space in the narrow hallway, and you could clearly see its face and other details. These guys really knew how to make robots.   
“What the hell is that thing?” you asked in pure disgust as you tried to take a step back.  
“Huh funny” Reiji started, calmer than you had expected him to be, “It looks like you in the morning” he finished flashing you a cheeky grin.   
You snapped your head towards him, and hit him in the back of his head. Van laughed from behind you, and you quickly stepped on his foot. Both of the older males rubbed the places you had hurt them, as you said, “No seriously, that thing is moving” eyeing the spider once again, as it slowly moved closer to you.  
“Relax (Y/n), it’s just a robot, nothing to be afraid of” Van tried to reassure you, which was actually pretty funny. Seeing as he had been the one to scream like a little girl for the most of the evening. Guess spiders just didn’t get to these two as much as everything else did. 

Just as Van had uttered those words you heard something flutter from above you. Upon looking up, you noticed a cockatoo sitting on some of the decorations.   
“What in the world is a cockatoo doing in here?” You asked in disbelief. And then it dawned upon you that the plush cockatoo, Fernando, that Van had been carrying on his shoulder was gone.   
“You have got to be kidding me” you stated slowly as you looked to Reiji and Van, who stared at you with weird looks in their eyes.  
“Van give me your sword” you requested, wanting to confirm your theory.   
Van gave you an odd look, but decided to follow your request either way. As you took the sword into your hands you looked at the blade, and slowly ran a finger across it. It was sharp and cut a small bruise in your finger. Your theory had been confirmed, and you were in big trouble. Really big trouble. The spider had edged closer to the three of you, and you could only look to Van and Reiji, as they stared at your bleeding finger in disbelief, the truth slowly dawning upon them.

It only took the three of you a moment to look dumbfounded at each other, were after you all broke out in screams of horror and denial as you started sprinting the opposite way of the spider, the cockatoo flying above you, laughing. You made a mental note of having to destroy that bird later on.   
As you ran a thought crossed your mind, and you quickly decided that it was worth a shot.

“Reiji if Van’s sword is real, your wand has to be too” you said in between breaths as you ran. Reiji looked to you with a look of realisation, as he fixed the wand up from his belt and looked at it.   
“What am I supposed to do?” he asked in confusion, still running the spider slowly coming closer.  
“I don’t know, just turn it in to something less big, and less scary” you practically screamed at him as he turned around and whipped the wand. A beam of stars and glitter leaving the end of it, hitting the giant spider as it turned in to a marshmallow. A giant marshmallow.   
You all stopped running and stared at the sight in front of you.   
“A marshmallow?” Van questioned in wonder as Fernando landed on his shoulder, letting out some kind of cackle.   
“What was I supposed to do?” Reiji defended himself putting the wand back into his belt.  
“Nothing, it’s fine anything is better than that thing” you said, referring to the spider that had chased you moments ago.   
“Anyway we need to find the others, more than before” you stated turning on your heels to walk in the opposite direction of the marshmallow.   
The two men nodded in response as they started following you. 

“Thank God I didn’t wear the nose” you muttered, mostly to yourself the thought of you looking like a witch that much was uncomfortable.   
Van chuckled at your words, and in a light tone said, “I think it would have suited you” elbowing you slightly.  
You turned around to glare at him in unamusement. Why were you stuck with these two again. 

As you walked down the dark corridors you stepped into an area with more things scattered around the floor. Broken pictures, jewelry, anything imagineable. You stepped around a few items, as you suddenly felt a wind blow in your hair which was weird since you were in a closed basement. You turned around, to see nothing, and decided to continue. Only to once again, spot a white figure in the corner of your eyes. You quickly turned your head towards it, but it was already gone like the other times.  
You decided to brush it off, until you saw it standing in the distance pointing to the floor. 

“Do you guys see that?” you asked, your voice slightly trembling.   
You didn’t receive a response from the two men, other than the nods they gave. It was clearly a ghost, but it seemed to fade away at times only to appear again. From the looks of it, it was a male, but you couldn’t see his face from this distance. He didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt you, more like he wanted to show you something as he continued to point at a certain spot on the floor.   
By the time you had reached the spot the ghost was pointing at, he had disappeared. But you quickly figured that what he had been pointing at, was some sort of necklace. It was a very weird necklace. The chain was long and dusty with a blue gem hanging from it, the gem was surrounded by swirls of silver that now were just as dusty as the rest of the necklace. 

“What is this?” you slowly asked as you kneeled down beside the jewelry.   
“That’s it” a soft voice spoke from somewhere in the room.  
“What?” you asked out in confusion, turning to Van and Reiji who sent you equal looks of confusion.  
“What?” Reiji asked back, still looking at you.  
“Who said that?” you asked, referring to what you had just heard it certainly hadn’t been any of their voices.   
“Who said what?” Van asked, looking around you.   
“Didn’t you guys hear?” you asked in disbelief, were you going crazy?  
“Nope” Reiji stated bluntly only slightly confirming your sneaking madness.  
“You sure you are alright” Van asked slightly concerned looking at you with worry in his brown eyes.   
“The key” the soft voice spoke again.  
“There it was again, did you hear it?” You asked in excitement, if they didn’t you were definitely going crazy  
“I heard it” Reiji stated, looking around confused.  
“Who was that?” Van asked, still looking at you. You could only shake your head in response, you didn't know.   
“Hey guys over there” Reiji stated in a slow voice as he pointed to something, or rather someone standing not far from you.

As you looked up, you could see it was the ghost from before. You still were too far away to see his face, but you got the vibe that he was trying to help.  
“The key?” you asked cautiously, looking to the ghost.  
He nodded in response, and pointed to the necklace in your hand.   
Before you got the chance to say anything else. Reiji had stepped closer to the ghost. It was rather unlike him, Reiji had been screaming at everything this evening, but now he was approaching a ghost, willingly.   
You didn’t get to ask him anything either as you and Van looked on, while Reiji walked up to stand right in front of the ghost.  
He slowly lifted one of his hands for it to hover in front of his own chest, as he said in almost a whisper, “Aine is that you?”   
You could only see the ghost nod slowly at Reiji’s words, and watch as Reiji’s eyes widened as the ghost disappeared for a short moment, only to reappear further down the hallway. 

You got up from the floor, and silently walked over to Reiji taking his hand, Van placed an arm around his waist, and you started to walk towards the ghost. Reiji’s eyes were filled with tears that slowly and silently dropped down his cheeks. None of you said a word. You knew who Aine was, and you figured that this was the last thing Reiji had imagined to find in a haunted house. Aine wasn’t dead, he was simply in a coma meaning he was trapped between heaven and earth. That would explain why he continued to fade in and out of vision. He wasn’t meant to be here. 

You continued to follow Aine in silence watching as Reiji dried his eyes, and finally looked up to you and Van with a reassuring smile.  
“I’m fine guys, just a little shocked, that’s all, sorry about that” he started, trying to reason with his behavior.   
You slowly shook your head as you said, “Don’t apologise, this house is far more than we expected it to be” swinging the hand you held Reiji’s with, back and forth in a childish manner.  
Van nodded in agreement and said, “I’m not quite sure what happened back there, but I’m sure you had your reasons. We just need to get out of here before it’s too late” reassuring Reiji with a light squeeze around his waist. 

Van was right. This place was after all more than you had expected it to be, and you once again, made a mental note of always listening to your gut feeling.   
Aine had at this point led you to a set of stairs, and as soon as you had climbed them he was gone, and you were met with the sight of everyone else standing in what looked like a dining hall. 

“(Y/n)!” Otoya had called out in excitement as he spotted you.   
You quickly waved to the idol as you made your way over to the others.  
“And I thought you were the one to always tell us to be on time” Camus stated, “How tasteless” he added with a tsk.   
You eyed him for a moment, but decided to let his stupid comment slip you had something much more important to tell.  
“Guys we are in serious trouble, this place is real just like the story Shion told, we turned in to our costumes and we seriously need to get out” you started only to be cut of by Ren, who said, “(R/n) that’s old news, gosh you need to keep track of what’s happening around you”   
You glared at the man for a moment, and rolled your eyes saying, “Please, spare me your sass Ren” earning a chuckle from Masato.  
“Well since we all know this already, I think there’s only one thing left to do” Syo started everybody’s eyes turning to him.  
“We need to find the key” Yamato stated, before Syo got the chance to.

A lightbulb turned on in your head when they mentioned the key, and you fished the necklace up from beneath your dress.  
“We met a ghost who pointed to this and said it was the key” you explained as everyone looked at the necklace.  
The blue gem was shining slightly as you had gotten up from the basement, and some of the dust had disappeared.   
“Well that’s one problem solved” Kira stated bluntly, earning nods of agreement from the rest.   
“Now we just need to locate the portal Shion mentioned, and we are out” Nagi stated slightly eager to get out of the building.   
“That sounds easier said than done this place is huge” Cecil stated motioning with his hands how big the place is.   
“Hey (Y/n) can I see that necklace for a second” Masato asked, reaching a hand towards you. You handed over the necklace, and he lifted it above his head, like in the lion king. You all stared at him for a moment, but then you realised that it had started glowing brighter as he had reached it towards the ceiling.  
“As I thought” he started, “It glows brighter the closer it is to the portal” he stated, handing the necklace back to you.

“So we have to go up?” Natsuki asked what was on everyone’s mind.  
Masato nodded in response and pointed towards a set of grand doors in the dining hall.   
“Let’s get going, the sooner we are out of this place the better” Tokiya stated as he continued to walk towards the doors, the rest of you following.   
As you walked through the doors, and were met with a long set of stairs, you couldn’t help but think how this night was gonna be one of the longest ones yet. This time your life was actually on the line, and it scared you slightly. But you had the boys and no matter how dark things looked, you always managed to get out of the trouble in one way or another.

As you started climbing the stairs, you heard Eiichi say from behind you, “Van get your freaking cockatoo away from my horns” in an annoyed tone.  
This was gonna be a long, long night.


	7. Everything is Not What it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeey Magic at Waverly Place reference in the title...sorry..
> 
> So yeah you are finally back to all being gathered, and this is where the real fun starts....or danger starts actually...good luck with surviving this night of horror now that you are all stuck together again...
> 
> Enjoy~

“You know despite the creepy creatures and unexplainable noises, this place isn’t that bad” Van said as he dodged a spider web. You had made it to another level of the house and were currently searching for the next staircase. It was clear that the higher you got the more extreme the haunting became. You had to this point encountered a horde of zombies and another trap door. How you all had avoided these things, were a mystery to you. 

“You do realize that if we don’t find this portal we will all be doomed, and spend the rest of our life in this living hell never seeing the light of day again, dead” Kira calmly stated as he sent Van an unamused glare.   
Van looked to his fellow bandmate, and sheepishly scratched his neck while laughing nervously at his previous statement.

While you were walking, you kept an eye on the necklace. The blue gem would shine brighter the closer you got to the portal, and it was slowly gaining a brighter light as you walked. That meant you were going in the right direction.   
Come to think of it you felt like you had seen the necklace before, the gem and pattern it had all seemed familiar to you, you just couldn’t quite place where you had seen it before.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it, you are all here” you suddenly heard a female voice squeal out in excitement.   
Confused you turned around with the rest of the group, and caught the sight of a ghost girl floating around not far from you.   
“Asuka!” Otoya exclaimed in what seemed like relief.  
The ghost flew over to him and said in a sad voice, “I’m sorry I had to leave before, but the master is planning something and I thought that if I heard it I would be able to help you” she explained.  
“That’s okay, we found the others anyway” Otoya reassured her in a kind voice.   
She nodded in return and turned her head to look at the other boys and you, who stared at her in mild disbelief. Eiichi had mentioned them meeting a ghost, but that she would return hadn’t crossed your minds. 

She looked at all of you with sparkles in her eyes and flew over to the others.  
“It’s so amazing to finally meet all of you, I could probably die of happiness, if I wasn’t dead already” she trailed off at the end looking sheepishly to the ceiling.   
The boys kept staring at her in wild amazement. Ren was the one to break the silence and said, “Well I’m always happy to meet a fan” sending a smirk to the ghost, that made her squeal in delight.   
You all sweatdropped at the flirty idol. Seriously, even ghosts? 

“Well anyway, I’m here to help you so please just follow me, and I will lead you to the portal” she said in an optimistic voice as she started to fly ahead of your group.   
You all started following her, and you were quite sure that she was mumbling something about being happy that Haruka wasn’t there, or else she would have pushed her down a hole, now it was just the stupid manager she needed to get rid off, and she would have all the boys to herself.  
You decided to ignore what you heard in the hopes that she would be too caught up in the pretty idol boys to hurt you. 

While following Asuka you were attacked by many things. First it was the bats, as you walked up another set of stairs. The bats grabbed your hair, pulled your clothes, and tried to bite you, but they were soon gone again, only to be replaced by a set of shadowy creatures that crawled across the floor in a weird manner. You all screamed as you sprinted up the stairs, which proved to be rather hard as you were all dressed in silly costumes. The monsters had disappeared as soon as you reached the next floor, but you were attacked by a group of spiders which made Masato and you scream in unison, and sprint away from the others. They luckily caught up to you, and as you all came to a stop, you noticed how this floor seemed to be darker and more cramped than the rest of the house. The walls were more worn and some pictures had fallen to the ground. Everything was completely dark, and you felt a shiver run down your spine as the shadows around you moved on their own. This place was clearly closer to something much darker than you had been before, and it scared you slightly. Good thing you weren’t alone in this mess. 

“We are almost there, just a little longer” Asuka reassured the panting and scared group, as she continued to lead them down the dark hallway. You had subconsciously all moved closer together as you walked, the presence of each other having some sort of calming effect on all of you.  
As you walked you realised far too late that the necklace you were wearing wasn’t gaining any light, but losing it.   
You only realised this when Asuka came to a stop, and you all heard a deep dark laughter ring through the house. It was a trap. 

Asuka didn’t turn around to look at any of you as a dark cloud came up from the floor, and revealed the red demon with the yellow eyes.  
This was the first time you saw him, and the sight scared you. Despite his well dressed looks, the bare presence of him scared you. It was like something about him oozed of power, and it was clear that this one was not a creature to be taken lightly upon.   
“Thank you Asuka” the demon said, as he snapped his fingers, making various spider webs descend from the ceiling and wrap around all of you, squeezing you all together as you let out grunts and screams. 

“Disgusting” Camus muttered underneath his breath, as he was smushed up against Ranmaru who only sent him a mean glare in response.  
“You lot were getting a little too close to actually getting out of here” The demon started, as he smoothed his coat.   
“And as I have already said, nobody gets out of here alive” he finished as he flashed them all a deadly smirk.  
“But I of course couldn’t have done it without the help from my dear Asuka here” he stated as he pointed to the ghost who still refused to look at you.   
“But Sir, aren’t you forgetting something?” Asuka softly spoke from the spot she had been in for the whole time avoiding all of your gazes.   
“And what would that be?” the demon asked in wonder, raising an eyebrow at her.  
“Well you promised that if I lead them to you, you would make me human again” she stated looking at the demon with hopeful eyes.   
“Ah yes I did” the demon started, “Sorry, I lied” he finished with a small chuckle at the end. You could only watch as Asuka’s face turned into one of pure betrayal. She had just lead the people she admired the most into certain dead, only for it to be a trick. You felt sorry for her despite what she had just done.

“But you promised” she slowly let out, her eyes wide and voice weak.  
“Sorry Asuka, but I’m no God, what’s dead is dead and you are, so tough luck” he stated calmly, ignoring the desperate eyes Asuka had.   
Asuka didn’t answer him, but instead she disappeared into the floor, only to appear again beside you, as she tried to untangle you from the web.  
“I’m so sorry” she started in a hurried voice, “I should have known it was a trick I’m so sorry, can you forgive me?” she continued in a desperate voice, looking into your (e/c) eyes. You couldn’t help but nod at her. She just wanted to live again, you couldn’t blame her. But before you got a chance to answer her probably the demon snapped his fingers, and she was gone.

“Tsk, I didn’t need her anymore” he stated in a calm voice as he walked closer to you.  
You all stared in shock at the spot where Asuka had just stood.   
“You bastard” Eiichi called out earning the attention of the demon.  
“My, my what cruel words” he answered in a mocking tone.   
The demon took a few steps towards you as he said, “I’m almost pleased that I get to see your demise, this is my realm and I certainly can’t just let you do as you please”   
You stared at the tall man as he stopped in front of you and bowed down to your eye level and said, “It’s almost sad having to see such a pretty face go, but then again that’s what I do” as he cupped your face in his clawed hands.  
“Hey don’t touch her” Tokiya uttered at the demon who sent him an amused look.   
He let go of your face as he continued away from you.

“Well you will have me excused for a moment, I need some materials for this show to go down” he stated as he disappeared in a grey cloud of smoke.   
“Well look on the bright side, it could have been worse” Natsuki said, in an attempt to be optimistic.  
“How?” Ai asked skeptically eyeing the older male.  
“I don’t know, I’m just trying to lighten the mood” Natsuki answered with an uncertain smile.  
“Well you are really bad at that” Nagi chimed in as he wiggled in his spot.   
You tried to think of something to get you out of this. The spider web was as hard as steel, and every time you tried to move, it only got tighter. If you didn’t get out of this, you were literally going to die.  
“Move your elbow from my stomach” Syo suddenly spoke out loud, directed to Yamato, whose elbow was indeed in his stomach.  
“Then get your hand out of my face” Yamato retorted, as he tried to move his head away from Syo’s hand.   
“Guys! Not the time to argue right now” Reiji tried to calm the situation between the two males.   
This was turning into a real nightmare, and before you had the chance to think of any means of escaping. The demon returned.

“Missed me?” He asked in a mocking voice as he smirked at the group.   
“Well I’m happy to inform you that this will be your last minute as living and breathing humans” he started as he fished a box up from his pocket. You all stared at the small brown tree box in confusion. There was nothing extraordinary about it, it was just a brown box with a lock and key situated to it.   
“I see you are all confused” the demon chuckled, “Well you see, this is a soul sucking machine, and it will literally suck the soul out of your body” he explained as he started to fumble with the lock and key.

Your eyes widened in shock, and you could only look to Ren who was on your right who stared back at you with equally wide scared blue eyes. Without thinking much of it you grabbed on to Ren’s hand in some sort of comfort, and he quickly returned the gesture with a light squeeze. This was it. You couldn’t escape, and you couldn’t do anything with your powers either, being trapped in a spider web that drained your energy. You simply couldn’t see a way out of this as you slowly closed your eyes, and waited for impact. 

“What the hell” you heard the voice of the demon say.   
As you opened your eyes again you saw a white cloud of smoke surrounding the demon, dragging him through the floor as he let out a noise of confusion.   
When he was completely gone, the only thing left was the white figure of a ghost. Aine.   
He snapped his fingers, and the spider web came off as he started to move in another direction, saying in a soft voice, “Follow”   
You all looked to each other in relief as you started to follow the fading spirit of Aine. He would sometimes disappear, only to reappear further ahead.   
He came to a stop in front of a door that lead down another way, and pointed in that direction. At the end of the hallway you could see a set of stairs, and assumed that that was the stairs to the next floor. You looked at the necklace around your neck, and noticed that it was shining brighter than before, almost glowing this meant that you were close. Very close. You turned to look at Aine, but he was already gone, and you couldn’t help but notice the saddened look in Reiji’s eyes as he once again didn’t get to talk to his old friend. 

“So I guess this is it” Eiji spoke softly as you all looked at the stairs at the end of the corridor.  
You nodded in response. The portal was on the next floor, you just had to get to that use the key, and get out. It sounded so easy. Too easy.   
As you took the first step towards the stairs, all of the boys following you. You noticed that all of the walls around you, except for the floor, were mirrors.  
You stopped to look at yourself for a moment. It wasn’t all that bad, you looked a little worn out, you all did. And despite being turned in to your costumes, Yamato and Otoya seemed to keep up just fine, despite being a little debrained.   
As you started to walk again the mirrors around you started to wobble. Tokiya, Ai and Kira’s faces distorted into something that had seen pure terror, but you decided to brush it off as you looked at what the mirrors would show. As the wobbling came to a stop, you almost broke down laughing. All of your reflections were dressed in ballerina outfits. Tutu skirts in different colors, glitter, pinned hair, and tights. It was amazing seeing the boys in that get up, and you nearly cracked a bone from laughing.

“Stop laughing (Y/n) this isn’t funny!” Yamato nearly screamed, but that only made you laugh harder as you stared at his reflection. A beautiful sight.   
Before you knew of it, the mirror wobbled again, only to show you all in cheerleading outfits. Again in different colors, completed with miniskirts, pigtails, and pon pons. You almost screamed at the sight, and couldn’t really blame half of the boys from blushing. Especially Masato and Eiji looked like tomatoes.   
“This is beautiful, where is my phone?” you asked no one in particular as you fished your phone up from your bag and snapped a few pictures.  
“I swear to God, if those pictures comes anywhere else than your phone, you are dead” Kira threatened, but again, you couldn’t take it seriously due to the pigtails and miniskirt.   
“Let’s just continue walking” Shion suggested, as you once again started laughing.   
“Well you certainly don’t look bad in this get up (Y/n)” Ren commented as he walked past you, but you were to busy laughing to even give him a retort. 

As you walked behind the boys, the mirrors started to wobble again, and this time you turned into princesses. Big fluffy gowns, all in different colors, tiaras and jewelry decked the boys’ and yours reflection. It was like seeing a parade, and when Camus said, “Not bad” you simply couldn’t keep it together anymore, so you almost crawled to the end of the mirror hallway, and sat down on the floor, laughing. The boys stared unamused at you as they continued walking towards you, only to stop and look at their own reflection in pure terror. The screams that left their mouths were inhuman, and when you popped your head over to see what their reflection showed them. You were happy you weren’t in front of the mirrors. There in the mirrors you could see all 18 men wearing women’s underwear. Laces, bras, panties, stocking, girdles, everything. The sight both amused you and scared you, and you weren’t sure how to react so instead you just sat down on the floor again, and observed the boys’ reaction.

“Ugh, this is so not my color” Cecil stated, as he turned to look in the mirror with a disapproving glare.  
“True this isn’t mine either” Eiichi chimed in.   
This was priceless, and you wished you had recorded the sight of them looking at their reflection.   
As they walked out of the hallway, all with various looks of displeasure or amusement plastered to their faces, you stood up and turned towards the stairs.  
“Let’s never speak of this again” Tokiya said in a horrified voice staring straight ahead.  
“Agreed” Kira and Ai said in unison, as you took the first step onto the stairs.   
The necklace had started glowing, and you knew that this was it. This was your chance to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to Asuka for her short lived time in the story, but she was essential for it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the lastchaoter, where chapter 9 is an epilogue that adds a bit of mystery to the whole story, but please enjoy this chapter, and be prepared for some Aine angst...again
> 
> Enjoy~

Upon reaching the end of the stairs, the sight that met you was almost unbelievable. Right there in front of you, were the portal. It was clear that it was it. It was big, round and took up most of the space in the room. It shone a bright blue light matching the necklace, and spirits and other creatures were circling around it.   
It was almost too easy.

“Well, well, well I didn’t expect that” a now well known voice said as the demon once again came up from the floor.   
“That ghost isn’t in my recordings, so he took me a little by surprise” he said as he coughed slightly.  
You all stared at him with fear in your eyes. Yes, to easy.   
“But I see you made it, or almost made it” he stated as he gestured to the portal behind him.  
Despite the moment of joy you had just had on the other floor, the atmosphere had completely turned in the presence of the demon.   
“We can’t give up now” you stated in a matter of fact way, looking at the boys behind you. They nodded in agreement, as the demon chuckled.  
“Well if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you are gonna get” he stated as he floated backwards while the portal released what seemed like hundreds of monsters and skeletons. 

If you said you were alright you were lying. The sight before you, was one of nightmares. Skeletons, ghosts, zombies, all sorts of monsters crawled out from the portal and towards you. But you had each other, and with the abilities of your costumes you knew it would somehow work out. How, only your luck would show. 

“Well let’s see what this costume can actually do” Ranmaru stated as his body transformed into that of a big grey wolf. He shook his body making the fur more comfortable, as he bolted towards a group of shadowy creatures.  
“Isn’t that considered a furry?” Masato asked in wonder looking at the grey wolf as it swung the monsters around, it looked like he was having fun.  
“Don’t judge him Masa Masa, we all have our little secrets” Ren said with a wink as Masato shivered.   
“When we get out of here I am so done with you” Masato stated, as he took the once fake scythe out from it’s holster on his back, and swung it around, taking a couple of skeletons down with him. 

“Aw you don’t mean that, you never do” Ren stated with a smirk at the ‘reaper’, “Now watch this” Ren said as he fumbled with his belt. Masato looked at him in slight anticipation, and when a grappling hook shot out from the belt buckle Masato couldn’t help but be a little amazed. That was until the hook caught on to something in the roof, sending Ren flying unexpectedly up into the air. Masato shook his head in disbelief coming to the conclusion that Ren could take care of himself. 

As Ren flew through the air, he almost bumped into Nagi and Shion, who were taking advantage of their, ‘Think a happy little thought’ and pixie dust.   
“What in the?” Nagi said as Ren zoomed past him, and knocked out a few ghosts in the process.   
He decided to ignore it and turned to Shion saying, “Ready to wreck some havoc?” with an evil grin.  
Shion sighed deeply, but nodded in contempt as the two flew directly towards the ground, knocking skeletons and monsters over as they hovered over the ground. Shion sprayed some fairy dust over some of the monsters, making them soar into the air and hit the ceiling. 

On the ground Tokiya was hauling ass. As it turned out he hadn’t just dressed up as a butler, he had dressed up as Sebastian from Black Butler, and was currently swinging and flinging skeletons and other things around the room, with a smile on his face. Truly a fearful sight. As he almost, danced around the room, a few bullets rained down from the ceiling. Upon looking up he spotted Ren who was hanging in some pipes, firing his not so fake gun.  
“Okay who was the idiot who gave Ren a gun?” Tokiya asked out unamused as he stared disappointedly at Ren, who just smirked slightly back at him.   
He of course didn’t receive an answer, and continued his fight against the creatures. This resulted in him throwing a mummy across the room only for it to land on Natsuki, who unfortunately lost his glasses. Again. 

“I thought I said, I would not be seen in this hideous costume again” Satsuki mumbled out through gritted teeth, as he reached for the glasses only to stop, as he heard a laugh.  
Upon turning around he saw that a bunch of ghosts was snickering at him. Now Satsuki didn’t care who saw him in this humiliating getup this meant war.  
Satsuki got to his feet, and in the blink of an eye transformed into a human sized angry Piyo-chan.   
The ghosts had stopped laughing as they saw what was thundering towards them. They didn’t even get the chance to dodge as Satsuki ran right into them, crushing them in his yellow plush body.   
The ghosts were defeated, and Satsuki transformed back into a human with a suit and put on his glasses with satisfied nod.   
Natsuki was left standing in bewilderment staring at the ghosts beneath his feet. 

Across the room, Syo was in the middle of karate chopping his way through a group of skeletons. They were blown into pieces at every chop and battle cry he let out. Kira was at his side using every possible ninja technique he could think of, as the two of them fought their way through the masses. Syo felt like a superhero, and Kira wished he would never turn back. This was living. 

As Syo and Kira were being, what they themselves would consider badass, Yamato and Otoya, were having a bit of trouble.   
As a zombie, Otoya’s reflexes were down to the minimum, and he didn’t feel any pain. As Frankenstein Yamato was rather slow, and not of much use. That was until Eiji said, “Hey Yamato, turn around!” and so he did, taking a bunch of mummies with him, as his arms were outstretched. Eiji sent him an approving thumbs up, which he tried to return. It failed. 

Otoya, was in the middle of leading the real zombies, over to Reiji who would take care of them with his magic.  
As Otoya arrived, he quickly, as quickly as a zombie could, got behind Reiji who said, “Bibidy bobidy boo bitches” and with the swing of his wand turned the zombies into a bundle of soft bean bags.   
“Nice one” Otoya drawled out in an incoherent manner, Reiji patted him on the back in sympathy only for Otoya’s arm to almost fall off. Reji quickly reattached it, and tried to laugh the incident off. Otoya sent him a very unamused look, and went back to gathering zombies. At least he was being a little useful. 

Not far from that scene stood Eiji and Eiichi, back to back trying to get rid of the horde of monsters that were crawling towards them.   
“If this ends badly, I just want you to know that you are the best brother in the world” Eiichi said out loud, as he looked to his little brother.  
“You too” Eiji said, as he hugged his brother in a tight embrace.   
“Now let’s kick some ass” Eiji stated, as he turned around and hit one of the shadowy creatures in the face.   
Eiichi stared at him in amazement, but decided to do the same.   
And that was how the Otori brothers got around to dealing with the monsters. Punching. As a vampire and a devil their strength had been increased, making it somewhat easier to throw the punches around. 

From the sideline, Ai was approaching them running with a scalpel in his hands, laughing maniacally. Being dressed up as a mad scientist had its cons.   
He came to a stop when he reached the brothers and asked, “So which one of them is the real devil?” Referring to Eiichi and the other devil like creatures that were flying around in the room.  
“Excuse you” Eiichi said in a mock hurt voice.  
“Sorry, you just look so devilish” Ai said with a wicked grin, laughing again as he stormed off towards a bunch of devils. God knows what he did to them.  
“He’s right” Eiji simply stated, earning an unamused glare from his brother. 

In another part of the room the walls and floor were completely frozen. Camus was in the middle of reenacting the famous scene from the movie Frozen, where Elsa lets her powers out, and lets it go.  
He had frozen most of the monsters in that area, and were currently singing Alexander walking by his side, as he built a small ice castle in the middle of the room.  
“Would you turn the cold down, my bird is freezing” Van yelled from within the snow.  
“Then get out of my domain you are killing my vibe” Camus retorted, as he continued to sing.

Van sighed deeply, as he hugged Fernando close to his body escaping the ice kingdom Camus had created.  
He somehow got on top of a box, unsheathed his sword, pointed it above his head and said, “Beware you moldy creatures, I captain Van am here to end you” as he let out a laugh that resembled the sound a cockatoo would make. Fernando sat on his shoulder mimicking the sound.   
The monsters beneath him had turned and stared at him in awe, and suddenly started fleeing from the place. Van jumped down from the box, and without warning, started to cut his way through the mass of monsters. Brutal. 

You were standing in a corner, observing everything trying to stay out of trouble, and think of a way to get to the portal.   
Nothing seemed to work out in your mind, and before you knew of it you had been pushed towards the middle of the room, where you suddenly stood all alone, defenseless.  
This seemed to be a bad turn for you, you looked to the others, and could see that you were all tired, and the monsters just kept on coming. So you saw no other way than to rely on Cecil, who stood on a box not far away.  
“Cecil. Now!” You yelled in hopes that he was able to do something. 

He looked towards you, and in the blink of an eye jumped up into the air, a green light surrounding him as he turned into a cat.  
It all looked like he was able to make it, but then he landed, and simply curled up into a ball. Too tired to bother.   
You gritted your teeth at the male, but before you got to say anything Eiichi yelled to you, “Hey (Y/n) why don’t you try taking a broom and see if you fly!”  
The comment made you slightly irritated, but the idea was there, and you found the nearest broom which was situated against a wall and sat on it.   
You hadn’t expected it to work, but it did. And you were now flying through the air on a broom. 

It looked a lot easier in films, as you had trouble balancing the broom and you almost falling off several times, but you soon got a hang of it, and even helped Ren down from the pipes.   
As you flew through the air, dodging ghosts and other creatures, you landed in front of the demon.  
“My, my, look who we have here, it’s the pretty one” he said in a mocking tone as he looked at you.  
You didn’t answer him, but instead stared, you had to get past him to get to the portal and insert the necklace.   
“Of all the people here, they send the girl how pathetic” he uttered as he looked down on you.

The comment made a vein pop on your forehead as you shot your nose in the sky and said, “And what is that supposed to mean?” in an offended tone.  
“Well, you are a girl, what are you gonna do? Hit me with the broom?” He asked his voice still as mocking as before.   
You looked to the broom in your hand for a short moment, and decided what the hell.   
You darted towards the demon, who stared at you in shock as you raised the broom above your head, and swatted him forcefully in the face with the broom.   
Taken by surprise, he fell to the side which gave you an opening and you stormed towards the blue glowing and twirling portal. You fished the necklace up from your clothes, and fitted it into the hole that was shaped as it. 

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. And then all hell broke loose. The portal started swirling the other way and started sucking the monsters back into it.   
“You fools” the demon uttered, but it was too late for him to do anything, as he was swept into the portal with a scream of agony and annoyance.   
You turned to look at the boys, who all had the same expression. You had to run. Now.

You all ran down the first set of stairs withstanding the pulling of the portal, as you just kept on running. Everything to your sides were being tucked off the walls, and the earth had started to shake. Now it was really a matter of time before it would be too late.  
Just as you reached the entrance, and could see the door in front of you, something white flashed in the corner of your eye, but you didn’t have time to look, as you leapt through the old wooden doors, and out onto the grass. The rest of the group had followed you except one. 

Reiji still stood in the entrance hall, motionless with his back turned towards you.   
“Wait Aine, when will I see you again” you heard him say in a desperate voice as you ran towards the doors again.  
You could see the white silhouette of Aine shake his head, as he slowly started to fade away.  
“No wait!” Reiji pleaded, but to no avail.  
“Goodbye” Aine’s soft voice called, as you grabbed onto Reiji’s collar hauling him out of the house, just as the earth beneath it opened and swallowed it. 

Again, everything seemed to be still, as you were left watching the spot where the house had just been. The only thing left no, was a green hill, and the necklace lying upon it.  
You went to pick up the necklace, and now saw how the sun was starting to show itself in the horizon. It was morning and you had made it.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short epilogue that gives off a hint of mystery

As you walked back through the forest, a thought crossed your mind, “Come to think of it how did we end up in the forest when the city is clearly the other way?” you asked no one in particular. But they all turned around to look at you their faces filled with wonder.

“Well Tomochika and Haruka mentioned something about something exciting being in the forest, and I wanted us all to see it” Natsuki responded carelessly.  
You could only nod in agreement, as you continued to walk.

You were all completely trashed and worn out. Your clothes were ripped and ruined due to the fight. Your hair and makeup was messy, but you were alive. Alive and tired. 

As you finally reached the dorm, you were greeted by Tomochika and Haruka who sat in a couch.  
“You guys! Where have you been!?” Tomochika almost screamed out as she saw you.   
They were in their normal clothes again, and seemed a lot better than the night before.

“You would not believe us if we told you” you muttered out, ready to fall to the ground. But then you noticed something odd on Tomochika’s finger. She wore a ring with a blue gem in it, and a pattern similar to that of the necklaces’. 

Haruka had come up to her side, and looked at you all with worried eyes, and that’s when you noticed the earrings she were wearing. The exact same gem and pattern as the ring and the necklace. What was this? 

Before you got time to ask any questions, Tomochika looked to you with a smirk you couldn’t quite read, and said, “Why don’t you try?” with a wink and a yellow gleam in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What this ending means you will have to figure out yourselves. I actually only added it beacuse I thought it would be funny to add a little mystery to the halloween themed fanfiction, so I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the story, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I'm always happy to hear from the people who read my stories.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading


End file.
